Two Travelors
by Azure-ninja
Summary: A chance meeting between two wanderers. SasoxDei. Rated M for Yaoi and some slashing.
1. Introduction

**Allright! My first fanfic. This is just an intro, but I plan on putting more chapters up. Please review. I will also introduce another charater later... .>**

* * *

On a small hill outside of a small village, a lone figure sat. The wind gently ruffled his hair and blew his long bangs away from his face. He watched the village burning . . . terrible screams of dieing people reached his ears. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Why here . . . Why my home . . . un?" he asked himself. A blast of heat reached his face as the wind changed course.

He stood up. "I shouldn't stay here . . . un," he whispered. He turned reluctantly away and ran off.

* * *

That had happened 6 years ago to this day. He had been 16 at the time, but was now a grown man, of the age 22. He stood on that same hill and looked at the now empty landscape. "Nothing much left . . . un," he said sadly. For the last time, he turned his back on his childhood . . . his home, and left . . . 

He set off on foot to the next town or village he could find. There was one that was only a few miles from this desolate land. He reached his hand into a small pouch at his side and sighed. "No more clay . . . un. It looks like I will be making my whole journey on foot now . . . un."

It was a nice spring day, perfect for traveling. The breeze carried the sent of blooming wild flowers with it. His loose fitting black pants and fishnet shirt were perfect for this kind of day. Swinging his jacket over his shoulder, he stepped out with more vigor. It was about time he had gotten away from that Hell hole of a memory. Over the years, he had visited it many times, but lived too close to it. He decided that he needed to take up a more nomadic lifestyle. But where to go first. . . .

* * *

Charater belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. You'll find out (if you don't already know, you're hopeless) who he is later. 


	2. The Town

So sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been really busy lately. So here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After traveling for two days, the shinobi finally found the town he was looking for. It wasn't that large, but it was the kind where you could find almost anything. He walked through the entrance and started to look for the explosive clay he needed. 'I may need to find a black market dealer . . . un,' he thought to himself.

He walked down the semi crowded streets; the stores casting shadows in the evening sun; and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey sheila," A male's voice with an Australian accent said, "You doing anything tonight?"

The ninja stiffened. Pulling a kunai knife out, he wiped around and confronted the man. "Back off bastard! I'm not a woman . . . un!" he yelled in a surprisingly deep voice.

The Australian jumped. He wasn't expecting that. Backing away he muttered 'sorry, sorry'. 'Just because I have long hair . . . un,' he complained to himself. That wasn't the first time that had happened to him. He continued to look and found a weapon shop. He browsed around a bit. All of the normal weapons were there: senbons, kunais, swords, etc. As he went to the back of the dimly lit store, he found what he was looking for. 'Lucked out today,' he thought as he bought some clay. 'It's so expensive though.'

After he had gotten something to eat, he decided to leave the town. 'No use staying here longer than I have to . . . un." As he walked down an emptier dirt road, he caught sight of a man with red hair. He wore black jeans and a light colored shirt. His gaze was no where in particular; just looking ahead of him, once in a while looking down at the road. But when they passed each other, two brownish-red eyes met one sea green eye. The gesture lasted one second and was broken.

The other man paused and turned around. "Hey," he called to the blonde haired ninja. He looked over his shoulder and called back, "What . . . un?" The red head walked towards him. "You don't look familiar. You from another town?" he asked curiously. "Yeah . . . un."

"I'm Sasori," he said. "Deidara, un."

Sasori's POV

I was just taking a walk this afternoon through town, like any other day. I have stopped here from my travels and hoped to find a nice house to live in. The towns not that great, but it's perfect for keeping a low profile.

I saw this blonde haired man walking down the other side of the road. His long hair was pulled partially into a pony tail and the rest fell part of the way down his back or over his left eye. I noticed something metal under his bangs when our eyes met. It was unusual, but I was curious to find out who he was. Turning around I called back to him.

Deidara's POV

'This guy is bold . . . un,' I said to myself. I never give my name out to anyone . . . but I felt like I should tell him. He looked like he was around my age, but was slightly shorter. His face had a board look to it, but also had features that made him look . . . dare I say it . . cute . . . And his eyes; they just seemed to cut into me.

Both POV's

They stood there and looked at each other for a few moments. "Are you traveling somewhere?" Sasori asked, pointing at the bag on Deidara's back. "Yeah . . . un," Deidara said simply. Sasori sighed. "I wish I could travel again," he said sadly. "Well, why can't you . . . un?"

Sasori lowered his eyes. He didn't say anything. "What? Are you afraid or something . . . un?" Deidara asked. "No! It's just that . . . ." his voice trailed off, "I'd rather not say." Deidara looked at the sad figure. He felt bad for him. "You can travel with me. I might get lonely being by myself . . . un," he said. Sasori looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah . . . un."

* * *

Yes the characters are OOC and I don't care. Don't flame me if you hate my fanfic. (I do like people to tell what I need to inprove on though; in a nice way of cource) The characters Deidara and Sasori belong to Masashi Kishimoto and are in no way what so ever mine... sadly. 


	3. Art Argument

**I am so sorry I havn't updated for a while. Writers block is a terrible thing. So here is the next chapter (I rushed on it so it's not that great). Enjoy! **

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ideas belong to me.**

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Sasori asked Deidara as they stood a few feet outside of the town entrance. A cool spring breeze played through the air. "Yeah . . . un," he replied, his mind elsewhere. It was early in the morning, around 5 o'clock, and still dark. They wanted to depart with out any one knowing. "Alright, let's go then." Sasori was eager to set off. 

They walked away from the town; from civilization; and the comfort of knowing there was protection. But Deidara knew he had someone now. Someone who would help him through the hard times . . . like those he used to know. It had been a week since he had met Sasori. He had found out a lot about him; but there was something he knew he was hiding. Deidara had told Sasori about his child hood and how he had lived in a homemade shelter for six years after his home had been destroyed. Sasori listened to him, and then told Deidara about his life when he was finished.

He had been a traveler before, but had stopped a few years ago. He wouldn't tell Deidara why, just that something bad had happened. When he was growing up he had lived in Sunagakure. "That's cool . . . un," Deidara stated when Sasori told him that.

They fell silent after a while. Deidara looked around at the land they were going through. It was nice and quiet. No one else was around. A light mist had gathered on the ground, hindering their visibility a little bit. As the sun finally started to rise in the East, a small range of mountains could be seen. The light brought out the muddy-red color of the stones. "What a wonderful work of art . . . un," Deidara sighed contentedly. Sasori averted his gaze from the path to the sunrise. "It is. But it only lasts for a few minutes. True art lasts forever." The blonde whipped his head around. "What are you talking about? Art is something that is fleeting. A beautiful display that dazzles the eye and is gone in the next second . . . un!" Sasori glared at him, his pale red eyes shimmering angrily. "You call that art? What's the point of killing something right when it's born? Like I said, true art is eternal. It never fades or rots." Deidara crossed his arms across his chest. "What ever . . . un."

They continued to walk; both slightly annoyed with the other. 'Well that was a great way to start,' Sasori thought to himself. A quiet voice reached his ears. "Sorry . . . un," Glancing at his traveling partner, Sasori smiled. "Why are you apologizing Deidara? You didn't do anything wrong." Deidara hesitated, "I apologized because I don't want one argument to make us mad at each other. Especially since we just started our journey . . . un."

Sasori said nothing, and Deidara knew he was fine with his explanation. "Sasori . . . un?" Deidara asked. "What?"

"What kind of art do you like . . . un?" he was curious to know. "I'm not going to tell you now, but you will find out in all in good time." Deidara hated it how Sasori was so mysterious. He just wanted to learn more about him. But he accepted the answer and stayed silent.


	4. Oops!

**Okay. I hope you all are happy. The yaoiness starts here. And I think it's longer than my other chapters. (I might not update for a while. I have to get all of my wisdom teeth out tomorrow)**

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"We've been walking for hours Sasori. I think we should take a break . . . un." Deidara suggested. "Alright." It was going to be night in an hour anyway. "How long do you think it's been since we left?" Deidara shrugged, "Probably about two weeks . . . un." 

They found a fairly flat spot to rest for the night. "I'm going to get some kindling for a fire . . . un." Deidara said and went to find anything flammable. Sasori shrugged off his back pack and sat down. He hadn't realized how tired he was. A few minutes later Deidara was back with a few sticks. "This is all that's around these mountains . . . un," he said. "Don't worry about it. That's enough for now."

In a few minutes they had a small fire going. Sasori stood up to lay out his sleeping bag. But as he walked over to the bundle, he tripped over something and landed on top Deidara. He blushed when he realized what had happened. "I'm sorry Deidara. I tripped." He stammered. "Sasori . . . move your leg . . . un," Deidara groaned. Sasori turned his head and looked to see where his leg was; right between Deidara's legs. He blushed and even deeper red and moved his leg away, but in the process accidentally straddling Deidara's waist. "Agh! I'm sorry! I'm trying to-," he was cut short as Deidara put his hands around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met in a kiss. Sasori was surprised and tried to get away, but soon gave up. A moan escaped his throat, causing Deidara to kiss him harder. Sasori closed his eyes and relaxed. He had no clue why he was doing this as he was prejudice towards homosexuality. 'I guess it's different when you try it. Oh god, he's a good kisser!' His eyes snapped open and he pulled away, gasping for breath. "D . . Deidara . . ." he got off of Deidara and walked away flustered.

Deidara's POV

What overcame me to kiss Sasori? Maybe I'll never know. I guess I've always liked him from the moment I saw him. And when he blushed like that; I just couldn't contain myself. Hope he doesn't want to kill me now.

Sasori's POV

I walked a little ways down the road to pull myself back together. I would have never suspected that Deidara liked me. My right hand strayed up to my lips. I'd better go back before it gets too late.

Both POVs

Sasori walked back to their temporary camp and sat down near the fire. He looked around and found that Deidara was not there. "Hmm, that's odd," he whispered quietly to himself.

He took a look around the place while he waited. There were no trees at all around here; just flat rocky land. The mountains from earlier were to the right of them. When Deidara finally appeared, he had no shirt on. "There's a small stream a few minutes away from here . . . un," he explained. None of his words registered. All Sasori could even focus on was Deidara's well muscled chest. "Um, Sasori . . . un?" Deidara questioned. "Are you okay?"

Sasori shook his head a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." Deidara sat down too. "About what happened . . . I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that so suddenly . . . un." Deidara's gaze traveled else where as he spoke. Sasori got up and walked over to him. He sat down on Deidara's lap, faced him, and kissed him again. "It's okay," he mused, "I think I like you too." Deidara smirked and roughly pulled him closer. "Then I don't think you will mind me doing this . . . un." On the last word he pressed his lips hard against Sasori's. He lightly nibbled his bottom lip. Sasori knew what he wanted right away and parted them slightly. Another moan was wrenched out of his throat as Deidara's tongue slid into his mouth. He submitted completely as Deidara expertly explored the new area. When he was finished, he pulled away slowly, a small string of saliva trailing from his tongue to Sasori's.

Sasori panted and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I . . I believe I love you Deidara," he said as he buried his head into Deidara's neck. A small nip brought forth a loud moan. "I love you too . . . un." Deidara said; getting turned on a bit by Sasori's playfulness. Sasori heard him moan and nipped him again. "Ah! Sasori . . . un!" Deidara cried out in ecstasy. "Oh, you like that?" he said seductively. He soon got bored and started to move onto further spots of Deidara's body. He let his tongue come out to lick Deidara's jaw line. A shiver of pleasure wracked through him.

All of a sudden Deidara flipped Sasori onto his back and was on top of him in a flash. His hands went down to the shirt that separated him from the thing he wanted. But two strong hands grabbed his wrists as he reached down. He looked at Sasori inquiringly. "Don't Deidara. Please," he pleaded to the man on top of him. "What's the matter? I'm going too fast, aren't I . . . un?" Deidara said, getting off of Sasori. "No! It's not that! It's just that . . . My body . . isn't what you think it is." A stray tear fell down his face. Deidara reached down and brushed it away. "I'm not normal either . . . un." He peeled off one of the fingerless gloves on his right hand. Sasori looked at his hand closely and recoiled a bit. There was a mouth on his hand. Deidara didn't seem disturbed at all by his reaction to it. "Deidara . ." Sasori started but cut himself off. He simply slipped off his shirt and lowered his gaze.

Deidara was surprised. He didn't expect anything like this. His whole torso was wooden with a large open cavity where his stomach should be. A coil of thick wire occupied the space. His arms were almost all wooden too. But what Deidara was most interested in were Sasori wings. They weren't really wings, but long sharp blades protruding off of a central steel support. "Sasori, there is nothing wrong with your body . . . un. It's amazing!" Deidara exclaimed. His gloved hand lovingly caressed his cheek. Sasori looked up at Deidara and smiled. "You're the first person who has ever told me that."

Deidara put his fingers under Sasori's chin and lifted his face to his for another kiss.


End file.
